


Gentle

by lSuperDuperNaturall



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crying, Drabble, First work - Freeform, I Love You, Jack kline - Freeform, Kissing, LMAO, Love, M/M, Making Out, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Tears, True Love, help its 1 am, ooooo getting serious, supernatural drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lSuperDuperNaturall/pseuds/lSuperDuperNaturall
Summary: idk man tell me if you guys like it





	Gentle

Sam softly kissed Jack, moaning when Jack deepened the kiss, pulling Sam closer to him. 

"Jack, are you sure?" Sam asked, tilting Jack's head upwards so they could look each other in the eye.

"Yes, please, Sam," Jack responded, breathless. Sam led Jack to the bed, softly sitting them both down. Gently, he took Jack's delicate face in his large hands and slowly started to lean in, letting Jack know he could back out. His breath was taken away when their lips connected. They had kissed before, but every time they did, Sam felt overwhelmed. Sam gradually began to move his body closer to Jack's, wrapping his arms around him. Jack gasped when Sam pulled Jack into his lap. Sam, hearing the gasp and immediately assumed he did something wrong, quickly moved back, pushing Jack off of him, so that Jack was standing at the edge of the bed and Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Jack, Jack I'm so sorry that was too far..." Jack quickly swooped down and planted a kiss on Sam's lips to shut him up,

"Sam, that was a good sound, if there was something wrong, I would have told you." Jack grinned and quickly kissed Sam again, slowly pushing Sam down so that Sam was lying flat down on the bed. Jack then straddled Sam so that their waists were pressed together and leaned down into the kiss. Both of them could feel each other grinning against their lips. Jack broke the kiss and just looked at Sam, admiring him.

"I love you, Sam." The words left his mouth and Jack saw tears gush to Sam's eyes

"I love you too, Jack"


End file.
